Drabbles
by Anzhela
Summary: A collection of random drabbles with a central Dramione pairing that popped into my head. Some may be based or have influences from songs, My first attempt at drabbles so bear with me. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Dead End

Hermione stared at the ceiling, noticing the dips and swirls on the patterned surface. She sighed heavily as her hand fell off her stomach and flopped next to the couch, her fingertips just brushing the bristly rug that covered the floor.

"We make a terrible couple." She sighed, her eyes still tracing a pattern above her.

"Awful." Draco agreed. His eyes were fixed on Hermione's hand which he could see under the coffee table between them. His ankles were crossed on the top of the chair and his head pounded as gravity pulled the blood downwards. He groaned as he pulled himself up from his upside-down position. "What do you want to do?"

"Strangely I'd quite like to visit the kitchen. All that shouting has made me want some grapes."

"Grapes, we can do grapes." Draco gave a hollow chuckle and moved around the oak table so he could see Hermione's expression. He settled down cross-legged between the couch and the table and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Hermione's and closed his eyes. Hermione lifted her hand and brought it up to cup Draco's cheek, ignoring the slight stubble that scratched her fingers.

"I don't know." Hermione answered his unasked question. "Everybody is going to say I told you so. Ron will be insufferable."

"I knew I was right about him." Draco opened his eyes and sighed. "Do you want to stay together?" Hermione smiled sadly and dragged her thumb over his cheek.

"I just don't know."

"We can't keep doing this. Blaise already thinks I'm nuts after that whole Krum thing."

"Blaise has his own problems. You know Ginny hasn't stopped sulking since they broke up. I mean she made up with Harry, but she hasn't been excited about anything in months. I'm really getting sick of it." Hermione sighed. "If she misses him that much then surely she can swallow her pride and get him drunk enough to take her back."

"Absolutely. Blaise has been worse than normal without her. As much as I despise the Weasley family, she was good for him. She's the first girl who didn't just put up with all his shit." A silence fell between the pair as they stared into each other's eyes.

"This is so easy." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded, his eyes closing once again.

"I don't want this to finish."

"Then why does it feel like we've reached a dead end?"


	2. Knocker

She stood facing Draco's house, shivering in the cold as the constant erratic pounding of rain fell on her head. The knocker in the shape of a snake seemed to be staring at her, taunting her as she contemplated making her presence known. She couldn't turn away, couldn't disapparate, couldn't move a muscle, caught in her staring match with the knocker. Far too many times she had been caught here in varying degrees of weather and temperature, wishing, wanting, hoping, praying. Seasons moved around her and her eternal debate. Hermione stood for hours, staring at the snake knocker, shivering in the rain.


	3. Ruined

You've ruined me.

Every man I look at, I compare to you. And none are good enough. None light the fire in my heart quite like you did.

I can't love anymore. You've ruined that too. Every love I try to nurture and grow falls through the cracks because it is nothing compared to what we had.

Nobody has your little habits either. Nobody is like you. That kills me.

Every day I miss you. A little piece of my heart breaks when I wake up and remember you aren't there. There won't be any left soon. It all belongs to you.

I can't live without you, Draco. Only I can't live with you, either.

You've ruined love for me. You've ruined life.


	4. Divorce

There is always so much sympathy.

Everyone always pities you, but they don't know what it's like.

They all say, "It's only a divorce, not the end of the world."

But they don't have to walk around an empty house, wake up to an empty bed or share their child.

So standing at King's Cross, staring at Draco across the platform and watch Scorpius walk away to spend the first half of his summer with his father might not sound like a painful situation.

But Hermione didn't see it that way.

She saw the man that she still loved, the man that had broken her heart one too many times, walk away with her only son, seemingly out of her life completely.

To Hermione, it was the end of her world.


	5. Anger

**Anger **– Inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger.

Harry scowled, staring at the snakelike face in front of him. Never before had he felt such utter repulsion or such a desire to kill than as he looked at his parent's killer. This time it couldn't go wrong. This time he would end it. No matter what happened, Voldemort would die. Harry would make sure it happened. Too many people had sacrificed their innocent lives for this moment. The downfall of Voldemort. The spell was cast. Harry held his breath and concentrated. It was over. Voldemort lay dead. Harry blinked. He was definitely still alive amongst the wreckage that had once been a grand castle standing tall. He stepped forward looking at the unmoving face. He wanted to puke at the sight it was so disgusting. A man who had been so completely transformed by the work of evil, that he could no longer be called human. He was a snake, a poisonous, deadly animal. Harry collapsed to his knees, dust pillowing around him as he did so. It was over. He let out a sob. Voldemort may be dead but so were so many other people. Ignoring the tears that were building in his eyes, Harry forced himself to his feet again and turned around. He hoped to never again feel such anger and hatred. It was a sickening feeling.


	6. Envy

**Envy** – Insatiable desire – a desire to deprive other men of theirs.

Draco stared across the hall. There she sat between Potter and Weasley. Draco scowled, why was she so unobtainable? He wanted to take her away, out of their grasps, away from those who didn't deserve her perfect form. He glanced at Pansy Parkinson sat opposite him. No-one would ever desire her; she was far too common to be envied. Hermione was like no other. Smart yet refined. Sexy yet innocent. She seemed to hold everything inside, bringing out the right form at the right time. Draco scowled again as he watched Ron place his arm around Hermione's shoulders giving her a sideways hug. She wasn't to be treated that way. Draco stood and as if in a dream walked around the end of the Slytherin table, across the hall, past the Ravenclaw table, past the unabashedly gawping Hufflepuffs and up to the Gryffindor table and stormed down it until he stood directly behind Hermione. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Ignoring the exclamations that arose from the seated Gryffindors, and Hermione's own shock he pulled her away. Those two didn't deserve to even be in her company.


	7. Gluttony

**Gluttony -** Over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste.

Dudley grabbed food by food, using any method to get it in his mouth. He swilled some water in to help it go down, but didn't stop to breathe before he shovelled another dripping spoonful in, smashing his lips around the spoon, and swallowing just as soon. Harry watched his cousin in utter disgust, pushing his own plate away from him; he no longer fancied food while having to face such a show. Dudley saw his action and grabbed Harry's plate before he had a chance to protest and scraped the food onto his own, adding it to his third helpings. Harry scrunched his nose. Petunia looked through her rose-tinted glasses. Vernon only grunted, too distracted by his own meal to see the disgrace of his son. Dudley burped loudly. He couldn't let this all go to waste now, could he?


	8. Greed

**Greed **– Very excessive or rapacious desire and pursuit of wealth, status and power.

Pansy put on her best charming smile as she walked into the office of her suitor. She had been set up on yet another date by her Mother in the hope that she would marry soon. None so far had been up to Pansy's standard, simply because she knew other people (namely Draco Malfoy) who were far better off. Pansy would settle for nothing less than the best, it was the least she deserved in her opinion. She sailed gracefully to her seat across the desk. The suitor was wearing robes of the finest material in the latest fashion cut – which was a promising sign. The only problem Pansy had found in her prior investigations was his lack of status. His family had been neutral in the war, and despite his high standing career, his name was not a well-known one. Pansy silently made a list in her head, weighing up the pros and cons of a potential marriage with this man. Eventually she stood and walked out the office. She needed something better, something that would put her in a higher position of power.


	9. Lust

**Lust** – Excessive thought or desires of a sexual nature.

Ron stared at Hermione as she sat doing her homework in the common room. He watched as she bit her lip, noticing how red and plump it had become when her teeth released it. He watched her slowly turn the page of the textbook, caressing the parchment with her fingertips. Ron imagined it was his skin she caressed to sensually. Ron sighed heavily as Hermione ran a hand through her messy hair; he imagined her doing that as she sat on top of him...Ron winced in pain as Harry slapped him on the back of his head. They were supposed to be playing chess, but Ron just couldn't focus with Hermione sat so close.


	10. Pride

**Pride** – A desire to be more important or attractive than others.

Blaise walked out of the Slytherin boy's bathroom, having spent more than an hour getting washed and ready for the day. His hair was perfectly array, his clothes, having been changed more than five times, matched his figure perfectly. He was wearing his favourite watch and matching brown leather shoes. Draco snorted when he saw his friends appearance. They were only going down to Hogsmeade for an afternoon. Blaise checked his reflection one last time before they left the dorm. He wanted to know that he looked better than everyone else. Simply being more attractive wasn't enough; he needed to know it himself. Blaise knew he was attractive. Draco knew that Blaise had too much self-importance and vanity for a Slytherin.


	11. Sloth

**Sloth** – The failure to utilise ones talents and gifts.

Peter Pettigrew followed Remus, Sirius and James out of the castle, scuffling round their feet. He was trying to badger Remus into helping him with his Transfiguration homework, but Remus was steadfast that Peter should do his own work. Peter didn't like this idea. He wanted to be as good as his friends, as smart as them, to get far in life, but he didn't really like studying. It was all too confusing. Instead he found it remarkably easier to pester Remus into helping him. Peter thought it was the best way to work. He felt he learnt more this way. Peter was wrong, but there was nothing new about that.


End file.
